Nightmares aren't real
by Kannae-Senpai
Summary: "Life without you is a Nightmare" Naruto has been having nightmares. •He think he is going insane, "Save me...Sasuke" •A SasuNaru NaruSasu story•


''Haha, " Naruto woke up again in the middle of the night panting. He pulls his hair to a piont he feels his skin almost tearing apart. He didn't like that dream or rather _nightmare _it came back every night and he do not dare say it to someone. Hot tears start falling off his cheeks. He wish someone was there to comfort him. The only thing that was present was his stuffed white animal and his sleeping Fox.

''I didn't do it, I didn't do it, " he kept repeating to himself.

_"Stop lying to yourself, you **killed **him."_

A voice said. Naruto threw his white stuffed animal on the ground making a soft sound.

''I didn't do it, that wasn't me, I will never kill him,"

The voice chuckled "_one day you will"_

"I will never, I love him too much," he hugged his knees. Was he going mad?

_It was you_

''No, I will never kill him, I don't want him to die, please, not Sasuke," tears continue to fall endlessly. He then felt a soft thing touching him.

''That nightmare again? " the Orange Fox asked.

''I- no, everything is fine," he faked his smile

''Your face tells me otherwise, " the Fox said. More tears started to fall

''I-I'm scared Kurama," he hugged the now human fox.

''I-I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want anyone I hold dear die, especially not him, " Kurama pulled Naruto into a more tighter hug.

''Its fine Naruto, I know you will never do that,'' he swiftly whispered into the blondes ear.

''I have it everyday, i'm tired of seeing it, I can't take it anymore, " he sobbed.

''Its fine, just go back to sleep, everything will be alright, " Naruto nod and lied back down.

''Want me to sleep with you?" Naruto nodded as the Fox embraced the little blonde protectively.

Ring, ring. The alarm went on and on but the blonde didn't feel like getting up.

''Naruto, aren't you getting up?" The fox asked stretching out.

''For some reason I don't feel like it, " he mumbled loud enough for the fox to hear

''Oh, okay, " the Fox change again into his fox form and walked out. Naruto stood up from his bed but immediately fell back down.

'I can't stand up," he thought

''Naruto, we're low on ramen," Naruto's eyes shot open.

'Ramen?' He looked at his leg as he tried moving it.

'C'mon legs, stand up for the sake of ramen,' he starts lifting his legs. The fox entered.

''Did you hear- what are you doing? " Kurama asked but the blond kept trying.

'Moooooove!' His legs finally moved.

''I did it!" He yelled as he stood up as the Fox watch confused.

''So-"

"We're going to get ramen! "

Naruto was now walking on Konohagakure's street with Kurama in his human form.

''Are you just gonna buy ramen?" Kurama asked

''Why? You have a special offer? " Kurama shook his head. That's when they saw a certain someone walking towards them.

''Tch, that damn Uchiha," Kurama whispered.

''Be nice, be nice okay?" Naruto amusingly said.

''Hey, Naruto where are you going?" Sasuke advenced to the group.

''We're low on ramen, " Sasuke leaned in and gave a quick kiss on the blonde lips, surprising him. Naruto smiled and looked up at his boyfriend.

''How about you teme?"

"Same just that I am not running low on ramen. I'm running low on tomatoes, " he then glanced beside Naruto.

''So Kurama is also here," a smirk appears on the Uchiha face which angered the Fox more.

''All this time, " he answered

''I didn't see you, maybe you were invisible, " Sasuke said which hit the Fox last nerve.

''Say that again you damn Uchiha,"

"I will gladly say that you were invisible, "

"You bastard,"

''I have a mom and dad," Sasuke responded.

''Maybe they didn't educate you on how to talk to your elders," kuruma said advancing his face closer to the Uchiha.

''I dare you to repeat that again, stupid Fox," he hit his forhead with Kuruma's as they glared at each other.

Even if Naruto was still bothered by the nightmare, seeing Sasuke and Kurama fight was a sight to laugh at.

''They are again fighting? " came a voice behind the blond. Naruto turned and saw two farmiliar heads.

''Yeah, and as always teme has to start it," Naruto sigh.

''You really gotta educate that boyfriend of yours," the pink hair said as the blond shyly laughed.

People started looking their way or rather at the fight that was becoming to get louder. The pink hair started walking their way.

''Sakura where are you going?" Naruto asked as she turned and smiled.

''Someone's gotta stop them right? And I just know the right way," she pulled up her sleeves.

''Just don't kill them," Naruto whispered to himself.

Sakura walked up to the two arguing guys.

''Okay guys, time to stop," she mumbled as she slammed their head together.

They both fell on the floor rubbing their foreheads.

''Hey you there what-" he looked up and saw a glaring Sakura. He and Kurama stood up and faced the others.

''When did you guys come?" Kurama asked.

''Since you-"

"KYUU!" A high pitch voice came.

''Oh, no its not-" a blonde girl jumped on him as they both fell.

''Kyuu, I missed you so much," she rubbed her cheeks against his.

''Shit,'' Kurama said.

''Ino, you know its rude to cut someone when he/she is speaking, " Sakura said.

''So what are you guys doing out here?" Naruto walked to them.

''We were just taking a walk,"

"We were going to do some groceries, " Sasuke said.

''Do you guys need help with anything? " Ino asked

''Nah, its not that much of things," Kurama said.

''Well, we are off," Sakura pulled Ino up and Kyuu could finally breathe.

''Bye," both girls walked off.

''How about, at four?" The blonde wanted to disagree but he said it didn't matter.

''Yeah, see you at four,"

"Want me to invi-"

''No, just US two," Sasuke saw his boyfriend was acting weirder than usual.

''Okay, bye," Naruto smiled and they parted awayThey arrived at the supermarket and bought more than they needed to buy as Kurama kept asking for everything that caught his eyes. The four of them walked out

"it Costed more than what I had on me, thank god you were here Sasuke." He looked at the raven then glared at the fox

''So, bye," Sasuke waved and walked opposite way from Naruto. Naruto didn't move an inch as he saw his boyfriend going.

''Naruto, let's go," the Fox said snapping the blonde out of his mind

''S-sasuke?!" Naruto called the raven

''Hmmm?" Sasuke looked at him.

''T-today, can I have a sleepover at your house?" A blush came across his face but was quickly washed away as the raven walked to him.

''Are you alright? " Sasuke asked and he nodded.

''Well, I don't actually mind, what time? "

"Anytime, doesn't matter," he gripped his sleeves.

'I'm scared... so scared... i have to tell him'


End file.
